


Plus là

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Le Feu et la Glace [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS





	

Ron.

Tu étais tellement important pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi,

De tes grands yeux bleus,

De tes cheveux de feu.

*

Mais tu n'es plus là.

*

Mon âme était réchauffée par ton amour.

Je te vénérais un peu plus chaque jour.

Tes bras musclés,

Ton corps élancé.

*

Mais tu n'es plus là.

*

Tu n'es plus là auprès de moi.

Et tu ne le seras plus jamais.

*

Non. Car je t'ai tué,

J'ai assassiné mon aimé.

Je voulais que tu ne sois qu'à moi.

Je n'aimais pas quand tu riais

Avec ces autres,

Sans moi.

J'étais jaloux de tous tes amis,

De ces sourires que tu leur offrais.

Je t'ai tué

Pour te garder.


End file.
